A Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: Random, slightly depressing, songfic. Cammie's love life has ended with nothing but disasters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cammie, Zach, or any of the Gallagher girl characters. Nor do I own the song. I just own this depressing story.

Very angsty, just saying, I hope its well written despite that...

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

Cammie sank into the bed in her suite. Cammie hadn't always been here, but she had been to young then to remember. Now she remembered everything. The way she was trained to. But everyone knows some things are best left forgotten.

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a  _

_little bit lonely and you're never coming around  _

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a _

_ little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

Cammie was a natural. Nothing pleased her more than that thought. She was a spy at heart, a true pavement artist. She never ceased to amaze. But tonight all that instinct was drained from her. She was too distressed to even hide. Some people didn't notice, like usual. But those who were important to her, noticed. And took it to heart.

"Cammie?"

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a _

_ little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by _

_ Turnaround, Every now and then I get a  _

_little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes _

Cammie lifted her head. "Not now, Bex."

"You're not even in the secret passageway." Liz whispered.

"No. I'm not. Why can't I just take a break from all of this once in while?"

Bex sat on one side of the bed, Liz on the other. "Cam... We're _spies_, we don't get a break. We breath it, we live it. Every second." Bex's accent leaked into her scratchy voice.

Macey had come in un-noticed. Sitting on her bed, the one across from Cammie's.

Cammie let her head fall back onto the damp comforter, her tears became sticky on the sides of her face. "I have bad luck, y'know? And one day, it's gonna get me killed." Her voice was grim with a false cheeriness.

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  then I fall apart_

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a _

_ little bit restless and I dream of something wild  _

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_  little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms_

"Somehow, I can't see the legendary Cammie Morgan ever getting caught." Macey tried.

Cammie just shook her head. "I don't think any of this is helping."

"Oh, come on Cam. Those are _two _guys, in a WORLD." Liz said, her own logic didn't allow her to calculate all that were in the world. "Two that aren't worth it."

"One was the sweetest guy, and I was forced to give him up." Cammie's voice broke, her eyes welled up with tears again. "And the other..." she swallowed a sob, "Can't even tell me the total truth." She rolled over onto her stomach hiding her face in the blankets and her hair.

Bex reached over and stroked her hair that was plaster to her face by tears.

"They _saw_ me."

"Of course they did."

"Or am I just loosing my touch?" Cammie's voice carried through the sniffles and blankets. "Maybe everyone sees me. Maybe it wasn't so spectacular."

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a _

_ little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  _

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a_

_  little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  _

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  then I fall apart  _

_Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  then I fall apart_

"Do bananas still have peels?" Macey asked, it sounded absolutely crazy, but the girls, they all understood her.

Cammie nodded, her carefully curled hair was crushed, but no one said anything. Her hair was the last thing on their minds.

"Good, then you haven't lost your touch." Macey stood up, motioning to Bex and Liz.

They stood up too. And together the left the room, leaving the door only a crack open behind them.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_  But now I'm only falling apart  _

_There's nothing I can do  _

_A total eclipse of the heart _

Hours passed. Cammie didn't go down for dinner. Homework laid, untouched.

The door was soundless as it opened. A long shadow filled the doorway.

Cammie didn't look up, she didn't need to.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

_Once upon a time there was light in my life _

_ But now there's only love in the dark  _

_Nothing I can say _

_ A total eclipse of the heart..._

* * *

Was it horrible? I know the song is kind of old, but I heard it while I was watching this movie, and I thought it seemed like a pretty good song for this. Did you like Zach being there at the end?

Winter


End file.
